


A Three Card Spread

by Krislmart



Series: Destiel Promptober 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel Promptober, Divination, M/M, Police Officer Castiel (Supernatural), Tarot Cards, Tattoo Artist Dean Winchester, Witch Dean Winchester, Witches, magical ban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Day 4 of Destiel Promptober: Freeze & DivinationWitches, tarot cards and magical bans(:





	A Three Card Spread

He could have sworn he was being careful. If anyone asked, he would blame it on Ash calling out of the shop that day, leaving him to man the phones as well as work on his appointments for the day. Not to count the special appointments.

Now, as he dodged down an alley, he cursed the fact that he had decided to skip his self read for the day. Not to say that this exact situation would have been spelled out but no matter the method, his divination skills had never failed him before.

Dean was one of the city’s most talented and sought after tattoo artists. He had been profiled for the some online publications as well as a small feature on the local news. 

Less publicly known, Dean was also a witch who was incredibly talented in the art of divination. Unfortunately for him, his second talent was what currently had him running from the law.

The country had outlawed magic a few years ago. They claimed that it was a danger to society and that outlawing magic would create a safer, more secure country. It was all bullshit, in Dean’s opinion. The people in power hated magic and wanted to see it eradicated.

Dean had already been practicing for a few years before the ban took effect. Thankfully, he had only been doing tea and tarot readings for family and close friends so his name wasn’t on the certified magic users list.

His lungs burned as he ran through the back alleys leading away from his shop. Whoever had recommended that British douchebag for a reading was going to get their ass kicked. It had all been a setup.

“Freeze!” a rough voice yelled behind him, closer than Dean would like.

As Dean glanced over his shoulder, he was knocked to the ground.

“Shit man, I didn’t think you were supposed to rough citizens up,” Dean gasped, trying to catch his breath.

“You were resisting arrest,” the officer gruffly said. “I was within my rights. Why would you run if you weren’t guilty?”

Dean had caught his breath by now and studied the officer more closely. He was lean, but solidly built, a runner’s body Dean assumed. He had lost his hat at some point in the chase and his dark brown hair was unruly, as if someone had been running their hands through it. And his eyes… Well, Dean wouldn’t mind staring at those eyes for hours.

If you asked Dean later, he would blame those brilliant blue eyes for what happened next.

“How about you let me tell you your future before you take me in?”

The officer, Novak if his nametag was correct, furrowed his brow at Dean. “Why would I do that? It’s illegal.”

“Technically,” Dean grinned up at him, “it’s not illegal to get your fortune told. It’s only illegal to tell someone else’s fortune. You’re not using magic; it’s being used on you. It’s all in the wording, see?”

Novak stared at Dean. “Let’s say I humor you. What could you see in my future?”

Hope crept into Dean’s mind. “Let me lay the cards for you, Officer. It will only take a few minutes and we have to walk back by my shop anyway to get to your car.”

Novak rose to his feet and held a hand out for Dean. “If you do this, you won’t mention it to anyone.”

A cocky smirk flitted across Dean’s face. “Of course not Officer. I’m the soul of discretion.”

And that was how Dean found himself pulling his favorite deck of tarot cards out of the hidden panel in his shop wall.

Officer Novak, or Cas as he told Dean he could call him, was sitting nervously at a small table in the back of the shop. Dean had turned off the lights in the front of the shop after locking everything up. Then, they had walked into the back, shutting the heavy door behind them and drawing the shades.

Dean held the cards and pondered what spread he should lay before deciding on a simple three-card spread of past, present, and future.

He sat in front of Cas, staring at the man as he shuffled the cards, focusing on the minute details, like the way Cas’ brow furrowed or the way the candlelight reflected in his eyes. Cutting the deck in three, he pulled one card from the top of each pile.

Smoothly he flipped the three cards over, smiling as he watched Cas study the cards.

“What if I told you that your cards say that you let a handsome stranger go free and he repays you by inviting him to his bed?”

Cas’ head shot up, eyes locking onto Dean. His mouth opened but no words came out.

“I’m just kidding man. This card represents your past. And jeez I hate starting a reading with this one but at least it’s the past card. This card is The Devil. In the past, you felt stuck in a situation. But do you see how the chains are loose on these figures,” Dean pointed to the two figures below the Devil. “It’s a sign that the situation can change and you can free yourself.”

He glanced up and saw how Cas’ eyes were wide. “Now, for your present. This is The Fool. However, yours is reversed. You’re scared of some change but you need to embrace it. Clinging to the same-old, same-old is going to drain the life out of you. But make sure you look before you leap. You don’t want to be a fool by staying in the trap but you don’t want to be foolish by diving in over your head.”

A faint blush stained Dean’s cheeks. “As for your future, you got The Lovers. Now, this card generally is romantic but it could mean any type of relationship coming into your life. If you have a choice facing you, you need to choose what will be best for you in the long run.”

Dean’s fingers played over the cards, as he waited for Cas to say something, anything. He half expected handcuffs to lock around his wrists.  _ What the hell kind of reading did you give him Dean? Couldn’t you lie this one time and make it seem like everything would be wonderful? Pulling The Devil card? Geez he probably can’t wait to throw you in a cell. _

Suddenly, fingers were under Dean’s chin, forcing him to look up, directly into Cas’ eyes.

“So what if I didn’t want you to be kidding about inviting a forgiving officer into your bed? I’ve just had a very convincing sign that a relationship could be coming into my life and that I needed to stop being afraid. Why not start now?”

Dean stared at Cas in shock before the words fully sunk in. Then, he reached across the table, grabbed the lapels of Cas’ coat and yanked him into a heated kiss. Pulling back slightly, he smirked. “Maybe I should do a reading before I invite you upstairs.”

Cas growled at Dean, but before he could do anything, Dean laughed and pulled Cas toward the stairs. Ash could run the shop solo tomorrow. Dean had more important things to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this drabble! :)


End file.
